Dark Wings
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: While on the search for a powerful magical artifact Artemis Fowl, age 17, finds himself caught up in something he definitely didn't anticipate; a long-time rivalry between supernatural forces and a girl with amnesia's search for her memories.


Veneziano: Hiya! I'm back, the verneable Vene! Chu!~

Nihon: And of course the even-minded Nihon here as well.

Veneziano: Recently I got back into reading Artemis Fowl-

Artemis*forced to be here as well* you kidnapped me….

Nihon*sighs* Vene just start the story. Don't worry, Artie, I'll untie you….

In Egypt when the sun went down, the sands seemed to glisten in the moonlight, creating the illusion of oasis' where there was nothing but desert; the villagers believed on nights like that that the messengers of Isis flew threw the night on gossamer wings, guarding the temple of the goddess of magic. None dared venture out on those nights, both in fear and reverence; the gods were not to be contended with.  
But Artemis Fowl the Second was not the type to listen to superstition, despite his past. The 17 year old boy sat in the back seat of a SUV, deep blue eyes staring out the window at houses filled with families and wary faces; a small near-unnoticeable frown lay upon the genius mastermind's face, thoughtful more than upset. His fingers, long and manicured, tapped lightly on the cellphone in his pocket and finally he pulled his gaze away, looking instead to the open buzzing laptop on his lap; the screen had changed to the screensaver while he'd been thinking, a picture of The Fairy Thief on the screen. A small smirk came up on his pale face and yet he quickly dismissed the screensaver, looking over countless Websites at once; daydreaming about the past could wait until later, he had a prize he intended to get at any cost.  
"Butler," Artemis spoke, addressing the large Eurasian man driving the car, looking up slightly from the laptop, "how much farther until we come upon our destination?"  
"About an hour; the GPS says the temple is just in the outskirts of this village," answered the man Butler, Artemis' bodyguard and for a while the closest thing he'd had to a friend. Not anymore, Artemis had made other friends though Butler was still his most valuable at times.  
The boy nodded in acceptance of what Butler said and returned to his laptop.

As it stood not all was superstition in the village; high above in the sky flew a single figure, its wings large and black, glistening in the full moon's light. They seemed to dance up there, graceful in their movements; the wings barely moved, letting the wind carry them instead. They flew directly into the moon, now a shadow upon it; they lingered then stiffened, an arrow shooting through the air at them.  
Then the figure flew, wings folded in, heading head first into the street, crashing right before Butler. The man screeched to a halt and Artemis was thrust forward a bit, his seatbelt both protecting him and trying to strangle him to death; the boy clenched his laptop tight to keep it safe then looked at Butler, "what happened?"  
"A person, sir," Butler said, "a person just fell out of the sky into the road."  
For a second Artemis' logical mind said that wasn't possible but then the other side showed up, the part of him that had dealt with faeries and goblins and trolls and demons, had magic and gone through time travel; that mind told him one thing, get out of the car and see what it was. It wasn't hard for him to choose what side to listen to; he closed his laptop and put it on the seat next to him before taking off his seatbelt. Butler looked back at him, "Artemis, you shouldn't leave the car, that thing could be dangerous."  
"I will be fine," Artemis answered, unlocking the door and getting out; even at night the Egyptian air was still hot and stiffling. It made wearing his black suit very uncomfortable; to be a normal teenager, he thought to himself, hearing Butler get out of the car as well.  
He sighed then walked over to the figure in the road, Butler staying close with a hand on one of numerous hidden weapons. Artemis ignored this and looked over the person.  
It appeared to be a girl, no older than 17 herself, with long raven black hair in a braid laying over her shoulder; she had on a black jacket over a black school uniform, a small deep purple stone hanging around her neck on a chain. She was laying on her side, legs tucked in, seemingly unconscious; she clenched a blue messenger bag in her arms as if it was precious and she was laying on one wing, the other stretched out behind her a bit. All in all she definitely was not a normal human; Artemis smirked again then shook her shoulder lightly, Butler frowning disapprovingly. Artemis just ignored his bodyguard's obvious suspicions of the dangers of an unconscious teen girl.  
"Wake up," he said speaking just loud enough to be heard, still shaking her shoulder, "wake up."  
She let out a soft whine and shifted, reaching up to rub her eyes before speaking, "not now, tired."  
"Yes now, you're in the middle of the road," he said with a sigh; why couldn't people just do as told?  
She finally seemed to wake and she opened her eyes as she spoke, "what?"  
Artemis was taken aback by what he saw then.


End file.
